


Play a Game, Fall in Love, Trick your Boyfriend, Fall in (more) Love

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [31]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Family, Fun, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues Mentioned, Sweet, playful, soft, with this fic i hit 500k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Shawn plays a game.There's a surprise for him at the end.
Relationships: Shawn Flynn/Willy Franks
Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016235
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Play a Game, Fall in Love, Trick your Boyfriend, Fall in (more) Love

**Author's Note:**

> uh its taken me a while to write this hasnt it  
> also yes that is a ref to the first time willy and shawn met  
> anyways heres wonderwall

Willy looked at himself in the mirror. 

‘You look fine,’ Mirror assured him from over his shoulder. Willy took the meds from the little cabinet, and took one. Since he had been getting help, his mind was getting better, and so was Mirror. It was rather funny to see the originally ferocious changeling calm into this assuring yet nerve wracking state. Mirror could still make awful remarks and terrible arguments, but normally, he was just a giggly maniac. ‘Seriously. Go propose already, you made this whole cockamamie scheme, so might as well go through with it, am I right or am I right?’

“Oh, shut it,” Willy scolded him, though deep down he was completely agreeing with him. “Today needs to go great. No. More than great. It needs to be perfect.”

‘You’re literally tricking your boyfriend into proposing to you, I don’t see what needs to be perfect about it,” Mirror burst into peals of laughter. Willy rolled his eyes, and stalked out of the bathroom, and grabbed Marina and Gonner’s lunches from where they sat on the counter. When the girls came downstairs, they seemed bewildered by the lack of their foodstuffs, so Willy smiled and explained, “You two are coming to work today with me.”

“Oh! Hooray!” Marina grinned widely, clearly plotting to spend the day with Linda. “And are you going to be with Shawn all day?”

“You better start getting used to calling him ‘Da’,” Willy’s smile grew soft. Marina and Gonner looked at each other with excitement, and then both of them started talking at once, Gonner’s raspy voice sliding under Marina’s bouncy one. “Whoa, whoa, girls, one at a time, ay? Now, Gonner, what were ya sayin’?”

“You’re gonna get married?!” she inquired, her milky eyes wide and shining like two moons. Willy put a finger to his lips, and she and Marina squealed with joy. “Yes! Yes! I can’t wait!” 

“I’m gonna need you girls’ help,” Willy added, and then turned to the stairs to call up to Wally. “Wake up or else you’re gonna have to walk to work!”

Wally zoomed down the stairs and made himself a coffee in record speed, leaning against the counter as though he was there the whole time. He eyed Willy’s bowtie, and grinned. “Is today the big day, lil’ brother?”

“I’m like. Two minutes younger than you,” Willy rolled his eyes. “But yeah. It is.”

“I can’t wait,” Wally’s grin grew wolfish, covering his whole face. “Ooh, I can’t wait. Do you want me to get Sammy and Tom to help?”

“That would be nice,” Willy admitted, and the four of them set out of the house, Willy holding a small bag with cut up papers. Oh, this would be so fun. Wally started the truck, and they headed to the studio. Wally, in the car, turned to Willy, curious. “Why d’ya wanna propose in the studio, though?”

“I was thinkin’ about doin’ it here,” Willy hummed, looking out the window. “But I wanna do it with everyone around, and that might make Shawn suspicious. So, there’s better.”

“You’re really gonna embarrass him in front of everyone like that?” Wally laughed. Willy swatted at him. “God, you're awful.”

“Not as bad as ya,” Willy retorted with ease. Wally laughed again, and replied, “Fair enough.”

They pulled into the studio, and Willy slipped into a small room with the girls where he waited for his initiates to join him. Soon, Thomas, Sammy, the whole group of Flynns (minus Shawn), and a few others showed up with Wally, all of them curious and excited for the plannings. When they all settled down, Willy explained his plot.

They all grinned with anticipation, smiles growing wider and wider as the plan went on, and all of them agreed to take part in it, much to Willy’s relief. 

“Let’s get started, then,” he announced, and all the group cheered in agreement. 

***

Shawn stretched as he left the Heavenly Toys department. His shoulders ached a bit from hunching over so much in threading the needles, and was rather done for the day, having filled his quota. Not watching where he was going, he bumped into his cousins, all eight of them. 

“What’s goin’ on, lads?” he asked them, perplexed. Jameson signed something for him, and he raised an eyebrow. “You all know my boyfriend. Willy.”

“Subtract the ‘y’,” Henrik advised. Shawn’s brow lowered and furrowed. “Will?”

“That’s clue number one,” Sean remarked, and Marvin slammed a smoke bomb down. Once the smoke cleared and Shawn managed to pick himself off the floor from coughing so much, he saw a small paper on the floor with a picture of Willy and ‘- y’ written on it. He hummed, and pulled a pen out of his pocket to write ‘will’, so he would not forget, then wrote a 1 on top of that. Someone was playing a riddle game with him, was that so? Well, he would play along. He liked games.

He came across clue number two with Sammy. He was writing ‘sheep songs’, as he liked to call the little snippets of music that he did not quite incorporate into the episodes. 

“What’s a female sheep?” Sammy asked out of nowhere, startling Shawn. The Irishman frowned, confused as to why Sammy was questioning  _ him _ , then replied, “Ewe?”

“Clue number two,” Sammy said, then left the room, a picture of the female symbol and a sheep on the chair he had been sitting on. Shawn picked it up, and wrote 2 on it.

He snagged the third clue from the girls, who he was surprised to see eating lunch at his station. 

“What’s a nightmare without the night?” Marina asked him excitedly, bouncing in her seat. “And then put an ‘e’ at the end! It’s also a mom’s name. She’s a lot of people's mom, for some reason. ‘Specially those people that go to church. I wonder how she got so many kids, and why they all call her by her first name, too.”

“Mary?” Shawn ventured, having a big feeling that he was right. Marina clapped, grinning broadly. “That’s it! Here’s the clue card!”

There was a black horse, minus black, plus ‘e’. 

Shawn sat back to think for a moment, then realized he fell asleep. 

When he woke up, Wally and Thomas were standing in front of him, and the back of his head throbbed a bit. 

“Should I bonk him again?” Thomas asked Wally. “He looks like he’s still asleep.” 

“No, don’t!” Shawn jumped up. “I’m awake, ye bastards. What was that for?”

“Willy’s waiting for you in the pub room,” Wally informed him. “And we’ve got your last clue. ‘M’ plus ‘e’.” 

“That one’s easy, the word’s me,” Shawn answered, hastily grabbing the rest of the cards, realizing that Willy, clever Willy, set this up. He ran up the stairs to the pub room, and paused on his knees to take a breath, holding a hand in front of the bemused Willy to let him know he would speak in a moment. He straightened himself, grinning. “Ah, mhuirnin, I should’ve known it would be yer plan all along. I only just realized when Thomas and Wally told me, and it hit me like a bunch of lightning, so I came up as fast as I could. Now, I’ve got all the clues!”

“Oh, do ya now?” Willy chuckled, and Shawn nodded. He hardly noticed that the whole studio, from Joey to Norman, were in the pub room with them, as he was so very excited. “And could ya say ‘em in order for me?”

“O’ course I can,” Shawn jibed, closing his eyes to recall each of the words. “Will you marry me.”

His eyes snapped open, wide. Willy was on one knee in front of him, and Shawn clapped a hand to his mouth. 

“You!” he blurted, and fumbled, struggling as tears blurred his vision and his grin obstructed his sight, struggling with the box in his pocket. Willy’s jaw dropped as Shawn also knelt, holding a ring box of his own. Both of them burst into laughing. Willy asked, “Is this why you asked me to dinner tonight?”

“Yes!” Shawn responded, his crying a bit in his laughter. Willy also had small tracks of tears. “And yes! Yes, a thousand times yes.”

Willy put the ring onto Shawn’s finger, and Shawn marveled at the tsavorite set silver, a diamond glinting in the middle, classy and smooth. Willy’s ring was set with a diamond surrounded by four flourites, and the band was white gold. 

“Gorgeous, just like you,” Willy admired the ring. Shawn laughed, and shot the compliment right back. 

There was a celebration with the other studio members, Shawn and Willy doting on each other as though they had just met. Then again, they did just get engaged. Right before they headed out to their dinner, hand in hand, they shared a kiss before heading outside, the metals of their rings melodiously clinking against one another.


End file.
